Adam
WTTG = Adam is the player's online friend, and gives them a quick optional tutorial for Welcome to the Game via a Skype-esque voice call service. Through a one-sided call, he shows them how to ward off Hacking with a quick simulation, how to get to the Red Room via key-searching, and warns them of the "urban legend" of Kidnappers, as well as of local serial killer The Breather. If player fails to block Adam's hacking attempts, they will have to repeat mini-game. Tutorial transcript Intro and keys *''"Hey... So...are you sure you want to do this? The deep web is full of fucked up shit. Even worse, a Red Room. There are some things you can't unsee.'' *''"Alright well, don't say i didn't warn you. The Deep Web is like a giant maze, there is no search engine. So you have to do some exploring to find what you are looking for."'' *''"I went ahead and set your homepage on A.N.N to a deep wiki page to get you started. What you are looking for are 8 hidden keys on the deep web. Not all sites have them but some do. You have to explore each page, click the links and see what you discover. A hidden key looks like this..."'' *'' "Each key contains an order number associated with them. This is important. Once you have found all 8 keys you have to type out the complete key in order. This will provide you with the Red Room's URL."'' *''"This is where the notes system comes handy, you can keep track of all the keys you have found."'' Hacking *''"When you explore the Deep Web, you are exposed to hackers. These hackers will attempt to attack you. But don't worry, i went ahead and installed some tools to prevent this from happening."'' *''"There are three kinds of attacks that happen to you while you browse the Deep Web. The first one being a Denial Of Service attack, or better known as a D.O.S attack."'' *''"When a hacker attempts to D.O.S you, you will be prompted with the D.O.S_Blocker tool to try and block the attack."'' *''"You simply have to click the action nodes and re-direct the traffic to the exit node. This prevents the packets from flooding your system. You have to activate all of them, though! If you don't you will get hacked."'' *''"Pro tip, you can hold the middle mouse button to speed up the process."'' *''"I am going to go ahead and launch a D.O.S attack on you, so you can test this out yourself... Ready?'' *''"Oh great, you nailed it!"'' *''"The second type of attack that can happen to you is a Kernel attack. Hackers will try to corrupt your kernel and prevent you from using your system."'' *''"Just like the D.O.S_Blocker tool i went ahead and installed the K3RN3LCOMP1L3R tool for you to fix the corrupted code. With this tool you just have to type what is on the screen."'' *''"Alright, now i will launch a Kernel attack on you, so you can test it out for yourself... Ready?"'' *''"Ok, great, now let's move to the third and final attack. A Vector Acess Performance Executer or better known as a V.A.P.E attack.'' *''"A V.A.P.E attack will corrupt your memory segment blocks by re-arranging the out of order, just like the previous two tools, i went ahead and installed the CloudGrid for you to correct these segments. With the CloudGrid you must re-arrange the memory segments so they are not horizontal or vertical from each other."'' *''"A corrupted memory segment looks like this."'' *''"And a correct memory segment looks like this."'' *''"I am going to go ahead and launch a V.A.P.E attack on you, ready?"'' *''"Excellent. Now you can only be hacked when your I.P adress is revealed. By default A.N.N hides your I.P adress, but some websites may reveal it to the hackers. If you are getting hacked and would like it to stop. Simply just reset the modem, this will reset your I.P adress."'' *''"That's about it... You are now ready to explore the Deep Web."'' Kidnappers *"Oh wait a minute...A couple more things I forgot to mention. This is just an urban legend but I'm not sure if it's true or not. But they say the farther you get into the deep web, there are kidnappers that will try to locate and kidnap you." *'' "So be on the look out for this, if you think someone is tracking you. Just turn all the lights off and be quiet, don't say a word. When you think the coast is clear, turn the lights back on."'' The Breather * "Now besides that, this I can promise you is real. Where you currently are there is a serial killer on the loose, they call him "The Breather". He looks for his victims browsing the Deep Web and random hitch hikers." * "It's kind of weird, but he also calls his prey before killing them, breathing into the phone and saying other things that don't make sense, hence why he is called "The Breather"." * "If you are some how unfortunate to be a target of his, you have to block the front door with your life! He has a strict set of rules where he can only attack if he breaks through the front door... Don't ask me why." * "So if you feel like he is targeting you, be sure to check the front door at the house you're at... If he is there, hold the doorknob with your life and hope he doesn't get too aggressive." Controls * "How do you check the door and turn the lights off? Well once you zoom out of the computer by hiding the right click button, hit the A, S, D keys to look around you. Certain items will trigger a sub-action you can do." Ending * "Well that's it! Good luck!" Trivia *Adam is named, modeled after, and voiced by the creator of the game - Adam Flatau. *It's obvious that Adam hasn't met the kidnapper yet , because he refers him as an "urban legend" , but he has met the Breather, because he promises to the player that he is real. |-|The Waiting Room = While Adam is still the tutorial in The Waiting Room, he makes no vocal or physical appearances, leaving all of his help in the form of documents slipped into the Executioner's computer. This also proves Adam was once at The Waiting Room. Adam.txt transcript "If you happen to be reading this, then god save you. I don't know WHERE you are or WHO they are, but I know WHAT they DO. You are in some sort of fucked up 'Waiting Room' they call it, it's a place where they hold you until they executed and torture you for entertainment! I put a backdoor here on this computer for you to get out, It's called "gatekeeper" and it's located on the terminal. The terminal maybe locked out, if it is, you will have to find the password for it. The password maybe located in a hidden file on your computer. Once you have gained access to the terminal the gatekeeper will require a password to unlock the doors. To get this password, you must explore the deep web to discover 6 different hashes. Some pages might have them, others not. When you are searching for these hashes be sure to check every word, picture and link. The hash will appear somewhere on the page or on a hidden file on your computer. Now hashes are NOT the password. You must decrypt these hashes to get the alpha numeric value of the index it's associated with. What I mean by this is, if you come across a hash that looks like this: 1 - g8ktD9 You will use the decrypt program in the terminal like this: decrypt 1 g8ktD9 Which will return a result like this: 1 - G Meaning that the first word / number of the password for the gatekeeper is G. Be sure to use your notes to keep track of all the hashes you decrypt Once you have found all 6 hashes and decrypted them, compile the password and put it in to the gatekeeper and get out! Side Note: Some pages maybe not up at the time you visit them, be sure to come back to them later. Now - you must pay close attention to the threat that lingers around you! He is the Executioner of this place. You must play "asleep" in the cot you woke up in when he patrols the area. So pay close attention to his patrol time pattern. When he is coming it's best to be in your cot! Also be DEAD QUITE Time is limited! They come collect you at 3:30 AM !! Good Luck ''- Adam'' |-|WTTG2 = This article contains spoilers. Adam is again the biggest help to the player in the sequel, this time as an anonymous tip to Clint Edwards. Judging from the notes on Clint's desk, Adam is a mysterious, infamous figure in the Deep Web community. Tutorial transcript Amalea * "I heard you were looking for me.. Check this out.. It might help you on your case" * "This site here just went live and is trending on the back channels. I have been monitoring it for the past hour, and every so often a different girl shows up asking for help. They think that they are streaming to their FacePage, but it seems the people holding them are re-routing their stream to this platform. They might be cutting off all cellular data except for their FacePage, at least that's what I think they are doing. It seems to be some sort of voting platform. The viewers seem to be taking votes for something. My guess, it's not good." * "Oh wait.. Here comes a new girl.." After the first Amelea's broadcast: * "Interesting... Getting on the shadow web is a task on it's own. The shadow web is a whole other level of the deep web, it requires special software which is not easy to get. She mentioned The Prey, which is interesting because they mostly operating on the normal deep Web. I have a feeling that she might have stumbled across something more sinister, and they are using The Prey as a front. Hold on.. Let me look into this a little bit further and find out who she is." After the second Amelea's broadcast: * "Hmmmm it seems Amelea is a reporter, just like you. She might have dug a little too deep and caught the attention of some twisted individuals. She keeps on mentioning men in masks... Which reminds me of a document I read a while back. They are more of a cult, no one really knows thei official name, but online we refer them to as "Noir". I will send you that document to your desktop. Amalea seems to have a great deal of information and could be a huge resource to your investigation. Let me see if I can source up the shadow web tunnel she stumbled across..." After the third Amelea's broadcast: * "Ok, I managed to source up the tunnel she used and placed it on your desktop. Unlocking this should reveal the location of where she is being held. The site seems to have a cut off time at 4 AM tonight, after that.. I am afraid of what will happen to her." Browsing the Deep Web * "The tunnel is locked using a shadow web encryption key, the key will be broken to 8 different hashes scattered across the deep web. You must explore the deep web and find these hashes. A hidden hash will look like this." * "Each hash will have an index value associated with it, you must keep this in mind while you compile the master key. So if you were to find a hash that begins with the number 1, it will be the first sequence in the master key." * "Now a hash can be hidden anywhere on a page even in plain sight. So be sure to check the page thoroughly. Hover your mouse over everything and see if it will activate a hidden hot zone. I would even check the pages source if I were you." * "Another tricky thing about the deep web is that some pages will only be available during a certain time window. So if you come across a page that is down, be sure to check back later." Threats * "Upon your search, you may come across.. threats.. I left some documents on your desktop with more information on that. Good Luck..." DOS Coin * "I forgot to mention about DOS Coin, DOS Coin is a cryptocurrency used on the deep web. You will need DOS Coin to purchase upgrades and items to help you on your way." * "If you look to the top left corner of your screen, this is how much DOS Coin you currently have. To help you oup a little bit, I went ahead and purchased you a remote VPN." * A remote VPN is a device that generates you DOS Coin during a certain period of time. Hackers will rent these devices from you to do their deeds. Depending on the location you place it at will determine the amount of DOS Coin you generate. So be sure to place it at a good location in your apartment complex. You can see what it generates under the DOS Coin menu by clicking on the DOS Coin logo." * "Now any hardware item you purchase from the Shadow Market will be delivered via deep web drone, to your dead drop location. That is where your remote vpn is now located, to get there simply exit the lobby. Once you have picked up the package, the items will be available in your apartment. So be sure to look around your apartment when you get back from the dead drop." * "That's about it." SPOILERS BELOW Ending After Clint completes his goal of tunneling to the Shadow Web, Adam will congratulate him and invite him to the lobby. He's jumped by Noir on the way there and taken to Adam's skyscraper office, where he reveals he's not only the leader of Noir but the conductor behind Amelea's kidnapping and upcoming livestream murder. He explains his social darwinist philosophy and how he's an entertainer above all else, before giving Clint the choice between who gets murdered: himself or Amelea. If Clint sacrifices himself, Adam will be impressed and keep his word of freeing Amelea. If Clint sacrifices Amelea, Adam will comfort him that he's only human before having him escorted out of the building as Amelea is violently tortured to death. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to the Game Category:The Waiting Room Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Antagonists